1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stove, and more particularly to a portable camping stove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical camping stove is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and comprises an inlet pipe 61 connected to a base 63 via a joint 62, a board 64 is secured on top of the base 63 so as to form a chamber 66 therebetween for receiving gas from the inlet pipe 61, a gas container 22 is connected to the inlet pipe 61 via a gas control valve 21 so as to supply gas into the chamber 66, the base 63 includes a number of holes 65 formed in the peripheral portion for allowing outward flow of the gas. However, gas flows out of the base 63 via the holes 65 in the peripheral portion only such that, in operation, heat will concentrate on the outer peripheral portion and may not uniformly apply to the cooked food. In addition, typical camping stoves occupy a large volume which is adverse for transportation purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional camping stoves.